Ayaka's Amorous Pursuit
by writer-jm
Summary: Negi's magical love chocolates cause another accident! Involving Class Rep Ayaka.shoujoai


This was an intense moment of inspiration while reading volume 8 of Negima. Plus, I've been requesting this couple to some authors. Instead of begging and pleading, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Okay, it was actually just inspiration.

I saw the possibility of an attraction between these two pretty quickly. While Asuna picks on Negi, she also fights with Ayaka constantly. It wouldn't take much to think that they might be harboring feelings behind their unapparent friendship. Just a personal theory.

Dedications: To all the Negima fanfiction authors, such as Demonette Rainyday, Houndemon, Yuki Myco, and OkashiraShinomori. (Sorry only to name a few. I've got a decent-sized collection of Negima shoujo-ai

stories)

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! Ken Akamatsu does! He's cool with me for giving us Konoka/Setsuna obviousness!

Warnings: This is shoujo-ai a.k.a. a lesbian fic! Unless you're open-minded, leave if you're not interested. Also, they might be a little out of character. I tried my best, but just consider that we're getting underneath the surface of Ayaka's actions.

As usual:

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Ayaka's Amorous Pursuit

'Ack! She's gaining on me!' Asuna thought as she ran through the halls of Mahora school.

"A-su-na!" A voice called out, caressing each syllable. "Why won't you stop running so we can talk?"

The red-haired girl yelled out over her shoulder: "Talking's definitely not on your agenda, Ayaka! Especially if earlier was any indication!"

"You have no idea, sweetheart!" came the blonde's reply.

----

(15 minutes ago)

It had begun after Negi had entered the class. Ku Fei had suddenly decided to give her disciple a test. Unfortunately, the young teacher was groggy from his arduous training regiment. Thus, the next moment he was clutching a bruise on his head.

As usual, Asuna had made a remark about Negi's clumsiness. In response, Ayaka promptly offered to comfort him. Then, it went all down hill from there.

"Can't you keep your hands off him in class, Ayaka?" Asuna growled.

"I'm being completely innocent with Negi-sensei! You're the one who can't keep your hands off of him outside of class!" Ayaka yelled back.

Asuna blushed, but let out a battle cry and tackled the rich girl. As they rolled around, they bumped into Negi's desk knocking over a small plastic container. A few chocolates tumbled out. One in particular fell over the side and into Ayaka's mouth.

The blonde chocked and gagged. Instantly, her opponent let up and helped her to her side. Ayaka managed to swallow the offending confection. She took a moment to regain her breath while her eyes glanced into green and blue eyes. She then completely surprised Asuna by flipping her over.

The resulting position had them nose-to-nose. Asuna was surprised to see her 'enemy' blushing. 'Ayaka never blushes!' It wasn't half as surprising as what happened next.

The blonde leaned down and kissed her! She felt a jolt of lightning down her spine.

Asuna managed to flip the girl off of her. She gave Negi and Chamo a dirty look, recognizing the familiar chocolates on the desk. Before she could subtly scold her teacher and his rodent sidekick, she felt a soft caress on her thigh. She yelped.

The look of absolute love and adoration was almost disturbing. What was actually bothering Asuna was the hungry looks she was getting in between those moments of staring lovingly into her eyes.

Ayaka stood up and practically purred as she brushed up against her shorter friend. The class was completely frozen at the spectacle. Asuna unfroze when Asakura's camera flashed. She quickly darted around her friend and scrambled out the door.

Ayaka cursed her luck and went off in pursuit.

----

Asuna's mind was still racing about the kiss. But a sudden thought struck her. 'I could be yelling at that magic squirt right now!'

She pulled out her pactio card and contacted her roommate-teacher. "Negi! Why in the world did you bring those blasted chocolates to class! Or was it that perverted ermine!"

"I'm sorry Asuna! He must have switched the ones I was eating earlier this morning."

"Well, you're going to have to fix this!"

"They're not a strong batch, ane-san! They should wear out soon! Just keep running!" came a different voice.

"Chamo, you'd better start running! Ayaka's going to be very upset when she hears what happened. Not to mention, Asakura's picture of us…!" She began to blush anew.

Then, she realized she had reached a dead end. She looked behind her. 'No sign of Ayaka.'

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and hold her tightly. A pair of healthy feminine assets were pressed against her back. Heavy breathing on her neck. The redhead blushed.

"I've got you now, Asuna." the voice crooned into her ear. She received a shiver in response.

Asuna was panting. "You're not in your right mind, Ayaka. You know you wouldn't normally do this." She reasoned.

"You're right. I wouldn't be so forward with you. But I've been wanting to for a long time." Ayaka's voice sounded calmer. "I don't know what happened to me in class, but I suddenly had the courage to admit I liked you."

"You had a crush on me?" Asuna was confused. The chocolates didn't affect memory.

"Yes, for a long time. Even when you didn't have a family, you 'comforted' me when I lost my little brother. When we fought and argued in class, I began to enjoy them, because it meant I had all of your attention. It meant you weren't mooning over Takahashi-sensei. When I figured out that Negi-sensei was another trigger, I took full advantage of it. He's cute and I'd love to have him as a little brother, but he hasn't meant as much to me as you have."

Emotions were stirring inside of Asuna. She knew that anyone in their class would have tried to comfort Ayaka. But only Asuna knew how to help her heal. She'd also grown to enjoy their confrontations. No one ever got seriously hurt and it had helped both of them stay healthy and grow tough.

The blonde began to speak again, her tone softer. "Do you know who pays for your tuition?"

"The headmaster takes care of most of it, but my paper route helps." Asuna replied curious as to why the other girl was bringing it up. 'And why am I not struggling?' She had to admit, she was enjoying the comfortable, loving embrace. It wasn't anything like Konoka's deathgrip on Setsuna when she had eaten the love chocolates.

"Actually, I've been paying for your tuition… and those 'free' uniforms." Asuna could tell the girl was blushing. "What you've been paying to the headmaster… has been placed in some high-yield bank accounts with some extra from my allowance." The redhead gasped. Ayaka's weekly allowances would take care of three students for a month! She was taking care of her.

She felt a squeeze around her waist. "I knew you'd never feel the same way about me, so I wanted to assure you were taken care of in the future. I was going to tell you when we graduated and confess, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, Asuna." She turned the redhead around. Unshed tears were in her eyes. "Just like I can't help this." She leaned down and captured Asuna's lips. After a couple of seconds, she began to return it.

Then, Ayaka passed out. Asuna lowered her gently to the ground. Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chamo came around the corner.

"Are you all right, Asuna?" Negi asked worried. She nodded. "What about the class rep?"

"She fine." Asuna said, still a bit dreamily.

"Did she do anything perverted to you?" Konoka said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Setsuna blushed before scolding.

Asuna shook her head. "She confessed he loves me… Is lying a symptom of the chocolates?"

Negi and Chamo shared a look before the ermine spoke. "Nope. It brings any real feelings to the surface. Ayaka was being honest." Negi instantly turned red.

Asuna's heart raced. 'She really meant all of it? She loves me?' She looked to the sleeping blonde and smiled.

----

Ayaka woke up a little while later. She groggily noted she was lying in the nurses' office. Then, she felt a hand holding hers.

"Hi, Ayaka. How are you feeling?"

The blonde blinked a moment. "I feel like I took a nice nap. What happened?"

"You passed out during one of our fights." Asuna lied. She didn't want to embarrass her if she had forgotten about their 'encounter.' Then, she noticed the blonde touching her lips. "Did you have a strange dream?" Inwardly, she cursed herself, but she had to know.

"Yes. We were fighting. Then, I…kissed you…" She blushed. "Unbelievable, I know… There was a chase. I caught you, of course. I told you some things before I woke up." Ayaka said. She had turned to stare at a spot on the wall.

"You told me how you were taking care of me and my future."

Ayaka turned back to look her in the face. "How did you know? Did I murmur it in my sleep?"

Asuna figured she had nothing to lose. "It wasn't a dream. You confessed to me. About everything…"

Ayaka's blue eyes widened. "Everything?" A nod. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because after all we've been through together, you mean a lot to me too. Until now, I never questioned how much." Asuna was blushing, but squeezed her hand. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Ayaka's confident nature returned with a grin. "Dinner tonight at the best place in town! We've got to celebrate!"

"Hey! I'm not your girlfriend yet!"

"Ha! Like you can resist my charms for long!" The blonde posed, showcasing her assets.

Asuna blushed, but spat out: "Try me and see!" Ayaka darted forward and dipped the redhead before kissing her. "Okay. You can bring me flowers, but not chocolates."

End

I've seen the chocolates used for a Konoka/Setsuna, but it's not been overused---yet!

I hope this inspires other such authors to write more of this couple. They've got potential even though it would mean messing up the canon couple (Asuna/Negi). But it's not like he doesn't have numerous other prospects!

Please review! I need to know how bad I sucked! Or if I did good, give me a boost! Thanks!


End file.
